YOU WANNA WHAT!
by x0xkagomex0x
Summary: an i stink at summarys After Naraku is finaly gone, kikyo is fianly put to rest and the jewel is complete Inuyasha is having a hard time trying to figure out what is going on with his and kagomes relationship after thinking for days he finaly figures out
1. Hes back!

**(Chapter 1) He's Back!  
(A/n hello everyone my name is minsuki (not real name.) and just so you know this is my First Fanfic. so**

please be nice thankiees! it is 2:46 a.m. and I'm awake... don't know why though lol so it might be bad... cuz I'm tired and there will be spelling mistakes and perhaps some poor grammar but that's just an old habit.. I never  
was good at spelling. ok.

Disclaimer: you know what just for the fun of it im going to say that Inuyasha is mine!! mahahaha try to stop me

lawyers whisper in ear uh so I guess I cant say that because I will have to pay 4,00000000 dollars so uh I

guess I don'ttear own Inuyasha..TT minsuki however is my own and if u want her I will need 400,00000 dollars

thanks or just ask...

P.s. "..." talking '...' thinking (A/n) me talking (A/n) story v****

He's Back!

He sat there in his tree the very same tree that he and Kagome had first met and also the same tree

that he and kikyo had departed. 'But she's gone and hopefully never coming back I don't think I could

handle that again'. He jumped down from his tree and went off to see his companions my family'. As

soon as he got within two meters of them he heard the gleeful cry of shippo" Inuyasha! Where have

you been we haven't seen you in two days what were you doing?" "None of your business runt!" came

the undextinkly sound of Inuyasha. "Inuyasha there is no need for you to be mean he was just

worried we all were you never even told us where you were going before you left" cried Kagome." If you

want to know that bad i was in the goshinkibuo (sp?) the whole time and if you had really been

worried you would have come looking for me and i had never seen any of you looking so just lay

OFF!" Said the now angry half demon. No one said a word after that, them all being scared that if they

did they would be shredded up.  
------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------In keades hut! -------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
Know one dared to look at Inuyasha that night only looking at him when need. well all except

Kagome who was trying to have a conversation with him but was failing and only received 3 or 4

letter words the common 'feh' and the also common 'keh'. But at least he was talking but what they

didn't know was that Inuyasha wasn't even listening to them he was off in lala land also known as fantasy land 'kagome I know this is sort of sudden but I really like you and I was wondering if you

would be my mate' ' ha as if!' came a voice that was different than his own but still alike 'who is it' 'ha

who is it well duh I'm you you no witted half demon well I'm sort of you I'm your youkai'

'youkai?' questioned Inuyasha 'well duh isn't that what I just said' replied his youkai. "Inuyasha?"

Came a distant voice "hello Inuyasha!" there it was again 'wait I know that voice kagome?'

"Inuyasha!!! Answer me!" "Huh oh what did you say?" came his voice "I said do you want some

ramen?" Kagome got her answer from his stomach instead of his mouth "I'll take that as a yes" giggled

kagome. "keh" replied a now red faced Inuyasha.

(A/n k that's the first chapter so what do you think should I write more? well tell me! review! Minsuki out)


	2. Whats Wrong?

**Chapter 2: What's Wrong? ****  
****Hello everyone its me minsuki again! Well**

that was my very first chapter of my very first  
story... sorry if it was bad. Any way on with the  
disclaimer: TT I don't own Inuyasha i get it  
gosh stop making me feel bad oh ya well ur a  
big meaniee so hahahahahahhaha... ya I don't  
own him... :'(  
k and now on with the story! .  
****

**Chapter 2: What's Wrong?**

later the next day it was the normal everyday  
routine, Kagome got up late, Shippo went to play  
with the little kids out side, Miroku was being a   
hentai again( hmm surprise surprise ..) ,Sango hit  
Miroku and Inuyasha was sulking in the  
goshinkibou(sp?) again. yep normal day well we  
know better don't we we know that all normal  
days end up not so normal in the end and that's  
just what happened.

"What's wrong with Inuyasha" asked Miroku who  
was yet again modeling a red handprint on his   
cheek. "I don't know he has been sulking since  
this morning and I haven't really talked to him  
because the last time i tried he just ignored me  
so I gave up" replied Shippo. Kagome who had  
heard their conversation walked out of the hunt  
and started down the pathway towards the  
goshinkbou(still don't know how to spell it so tell  
me please! thankiees)

upon reaching it she found exactly what she  
thought she would find. There was Inuyasha  
slumped against a thick tree branch of the goshinkibou. Inuyasha who had smelt Kagome  
coming pretended to be sleeping in high hopes  
that kagome would give up trying to talk to him  
and go back to keades hut. But much to his  
dismay Kagome stayed right where she was and  
kept nagging at him to tell her what was wrong.  
After three minutes of Kagome trying to get him  
to talk he finally cracked and told her exactly what  
was wrong  
**mahahahaha cliffy if you want to know  
what is wrong Inuyasha then you are going to  
have to review and tell me to!! mahahahaha  
thankiees! **

**Minsuki out. luv kisses mah**


	3. This is whats wrong,

Chapter 3:This is what's wrong.

Hey all minsuki here! This is the 3rd chapter I was very happy to see that I had reviews when I woke up this morning.(not on media miner though and btw not very happy about it!) So because you left reviews I guess I should write a new chapter… so here it is I hope you like it now on with the disclaimer…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters Minsuki though is mine and I must be asked before you use her. Thankiees!

mKay now on with the story enjoy!

**Chapter 3: This is What's Wrong.**

"Inuyasha would you just tell me what's wrong or I'll say the S-I-T- word!" yelled a very angry Kagome. ' I swear if she says, "What's wrong" one more time I'm going to have to kill some one'. You could just see the smoke attempting to escape his fluffy white dog-ears. 

"Ok Inuyasha I'm gonna say this one more time and this time you better answer! What's wr- "

**Her sentence was cut off short by a very loud growl of **

"grrrrr would you stop asking me what's wrong!!! If you really want to know what's wrong then I'll tell you but you have to shut up and not say a single word wench!"

**Kagome who was stunned at what he had just said to her only managed to nod her head in agreement.**

**Hmm should I leave it here? –Gets yelled at by the people reading- uh ok I'll take that's as a no. And were back v**

**Inuyasha took the nod as a signal to start talking and so he did. **

"**Okay well you see ever since Naraku and kikyo (spits on kikyo's grave… Wasn't me…) died and the jewel was taken with him I've been thinking about what there is to do now I mean well you don't really have any point in being here… not that i'm saying you should go or any thing its just what's going to happen? Our group is already being broken up because Sango got pregnant and Miroku has to take care of her and so now it's just you, Shippo and me and as of lately there hasn't been any demons around so there's nothing to do so I was just thinking that maybe you could go back to your time for a bit andmaybeicouldcomealongto?"**

**He spoke the last words so fast that it took Kagome a minute to understand what it was that he had just said. " Wait a second You wanna what?!?!"**

"**Keh how many times do I have to repeat myself I said maybe.." he was cut short again by Kagome's voice.**

"**No! I know what you said I'm just double cheeking so uh … you want to come to my time and stay with me for a while right?" she asked.**

"**Keh" he replied. Kagome who had known Inuyasha for over 2 years knew that 'keh' had meant yes as so she answered " ok then I'll just get my pack and say goodbye to everyone and well get going!" **

**Inuyasha was now very proud of himself as he watched Kagome gleefully walk away down the path back to keades hut where he knew her backpack and the others were. He smiled smugly to him self I started on his way over to where the bone eater well was located. **

So Whatcha think of this chappiee I was gonna end it at "you wanna what but decided against it. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter please review thankiees! Minsuki Out! luv


	4. Down the Bunny hole

**Chapter 4: Down the Bunny hole**

**Hello people Minsuki here! I'm very happy at the moment because finally someone left a review (bout time --) on media miner yeah! This is the 4****th**** chapter of 'YOU WANNA WHAT?!?!' I have been having a hard time thinking up new chapters so there might be a lot of time separating the new chapters and I am deeply sorry for that but from time to time we all get writers block and I'm just lucky I have a small case of it. Now What You Have All Been Waiting For, the next chapter but first a word from our sponsors… wait I don't have any so on with the Disclaimer!**

Disclaimer: I don't own (tear) Inuyasha but one day I will rule the world and the first thing I will do is buy Inuyasha from Rumiko Takahashi mahahahaha but until then I don't own him …

**On with the STORY! V**

**Chapter 4:Down the Bunny hole**

' I cant believe it Inuyasha wants to go home with me. Wait a minute this cant be real hmm maybe I should pinch my self to see, itai! Nope defiantly not dreaming' thought kagome as she was walking back to the well to see Inuyasha.

She was caring her slightly deflated yellow backpack over one shoulder and had her bow and arrows over the other shoulder just in case.

As soon as Kagome came into view Inuyasha was right by her side and holding her yellow backpack. "oi wench what took you so long? I was waiting here for hours."

"Quit complaining Inuyasha and I was only gone for 13 minutes and it took longer because I was visiting Sango and Miroku to see if Sango wanted anything for when the baby is born". Shouted a very irritated Kagome.

"Keh whatever can we get going now or do I have to wait again?" said a very uninterested Inuyasha.

Rolling her eyes Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and headed off the rest of the way to the Bone-eaters-well. The walk was filled with uncomfortable silence because Kagome had yet to let go of Inuyasha's hand and continued to hold it all the way to the well.

" Wow was it just me or did it take longer to get to the well then it normally does?" asked Kagome who was looking at her watch. " We left at 11:15 and now its 11:45 it should have only taken us 20 minutes not 30"

"Keh it's your fault you were walking to slow"

" what ever I thought we were going home or do I have to walk my slow self back to keades?"

"Feh fine wench" Picking here up bridle style Inuyasha jumped into the well and was indulged by a bright Blue light admitting from the well.

Not two seconds later they arrived in the future and what did they see it was none other Than…

TO BE CONTINUED…

Maahahaahaha Cliffy!

TT ok I know I'm badly I didn't update for like a month I swear I had a reason! Well you see school stared up again and I was swamped with homework and also I had a bad case of writers block yes I know its terrible isn't it I promise I will try to update again soon but idk if I will be able to so don't get your hopes up. I would also like to thank tho's of you that left me reviews it made me really happy! Okie well I'm off to do yet another book report --' oh what fun… yea not so much oh well bye ppl that are reading this!

Minsukiluv out


	5. Mommy im home Mommy?

Chapter 5: Mommy I'm home!

Wow that's all I'm going to say is wow I look at my story and I have 7 reviews (on fanfiction) that means I got 5 in 1 day! I'm so happy that you like my story. I was also very happy to see that I have been favourited 6 times and alerted 5 times (that's a good thing) yay for my story and me! We are loved!

Oh yes and for the people who think they know who / what it was on the other side of the well how would you know who it was hmm? I didn't even know who it was when I wrote it so ha! You liars! Lol I'm sure that there was one person that guessed it right but you never know. Maybe all of you are stupid and couldn't guess no I know you guys are smart … ok well I'm guessing you guys are smart but yea. Ok I guess that's enough blabbing from me so now on with the depressing Disclaimer.

Disclaimer: yea yea yea I get it I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters Minsuki how ever is my Name and if you would like to use it just ask me thanks!

I just remembered something if you type in Minsuki in Goggle search my story pop's up! How cool is that?

-People reading- hurry up with the story already you typed a whole page of authors notes! -Minsuki- okay okay no need to get snooty I'm writing! Sheesh

Chapter 5: Mommy I'm home!

"Eri wha- what are y-you doing here?" Stammered Kagome.

" I could ask you the same question what were you doing down there?" Questioned Eri while staring down at Kagome and the man in the red.

" Uh what down here oh I thought my ball fell down there so I got Inuyasha here to help me get it… uh right Inuyasha?"

"Hmm oh y-yea the ball right."

" But it's not down there so I'm just going to get out now."

Kagome struggley climbed out of the well with Inuyasha trailing behind her.

"Kagome how stupid do you think I am I have been in here for a half an hour and not once did I see you or Inuyasha go down there so what is it really that happened."

Inuyasha stared at Kagome who then stared at Inuyasha who stared at Eri who stared at Kagome. Kagome nodded to Inuyasha and began to speak.

" I knew that one day the truth would come out I just didn't think it would be this soon" kagome explained the whole thing to Eri about the well Naraku and everything else and after explaining it all, all Eri could do was stair at kagome dumbfound.

"So now you see why I couldn't tell you because if I had you would just think I was going crazy… wait you do think I'm crazy don't you?" whined kagome clearly not looking forward to have to explain it all again.

" Kagome how could I not believe you I mean when I real live half-demon is standing right in front of me I may have only gotten a 64 on my feudal era test last year about princess koguya but I know a few things or two about it and I know that he is most defiantly a half demon… wait a second if you have been going over there the this whole time then the only way for you to have that demanding insensitive jerk of a boy friend is if it were HIM!"

Eri shrieked finally coming to the conclusion that yes indeed Inuyasha was the very same demanding, insensitive jerk of a boyfriend that she had meet just a few months ago.

'Wow he looks different without that bandanna on his head.' Kagome's talking interrupted the rest of Eri's thoughts.

"Okay Eri I need you to do me a big favour. I need you to promise Inuyasha and me that you will never ever tell anyone about what I have just told you because if anyone bad ever gets a hold of the information we have just given you yours and mine and Inuyasha's lives will be in grave danger. Can you promise me that?" kagome said in a very stern voice.

"Well uh I don't know kagome if I can do that."

To Be Continued… 

So how was this chapter huh huh? Please R&R thank you!


	6. OH NO!

Chapter 6: Oh NO!

Hello everyone I was very happy when I went on the computer today and saw that on FF (fan fiction) I had 13 yes that's right 13 reviews where as on MM (media miner) I got 5 er well I had 5 but now I have 4 because I didn't like one of the reviews but anyway because I had a lot of reviews I decided well why not write another one right now and so I am. I am also SO HAPPY that you love/like my story! It makes me happy when skies are grey (hehe sorry I was singing little kid songs today with well little kids) Ok so now enough about me and on with the **tear** disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the series Minsuki how ever is mine and if you wish to use the name or the character all you have to do is ask me.

Now on with the story!

Chapter 6: Oh no!

"What do you mean you don't think you can you have to you don't know what they will do to all of us if you tell anyone I mean Inuyasha will probably be attacked or forced to do rigours test that involve him losing his arm or something you cant just do that to him and what about me? I'm a Miko I can't even start to think about what it is that they would do to me. How could you turn your back on your best friend like that I trusted you and now your abusing my trust!" Screamed Kagome at the top of her lungs.

----------------------Some where in side kagome's house----------------------------

Kagome's mother came running into the well house after hearing Kagome yelling as she looked around she could not see as to where Kagome was. 'That's odd I could have sworn I had heard kagome yelling at someone… wait could that have been Eri that Kagome was yelling at? I thought she had left over half an hour ago if she didn't leave and she was hear the where are they?'

-------------------------Back in the feudal era-----------------------------

"Kagome"

"Kagome wake up now kagome"

"Hmm what where are we? what happened oh no! Eri Inuyasha what happened with Eri" Kagome questioned after waking up fully and opening her eyes.

" Kagome I don't want you to sit up okay it will just make things worse "

"What do you mean make things worse what happ-." Looking down kagome could see that her body and Inuyasha's body were covered from the waist down with rubble. It seemed that the rubble had come from the now hole in the ground that had once been the bone eaters well. "No this can not be happening it just can't be gone!" sobbed Kagome rubbing her eyes trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.

Inuyasha silently rubbed her back not caring whether or not she want him to he was just happy to be this close to her even if it was because she was to sad to notice him. After a few minutes Inuyasha started to take the pieces of the well off of them both and helped kagome to get on to his back so that they could heed to keades to get help.

To be continued… 

Hello everyone so how did you like that chapter I wrote it in like 20 minutes so yes it is short and yes it also probably has a lot of spelling mistakes but I will fix tho's later .You are probably wondering why I wrote it in a mere 20 minutes well 1) my show is starting soon… 2) I had a great idea for the next chapter so it didn't take long to put it down and 3) today my computer has only froze 3 times! Yay computer!! Any way that's all for now so as they say on Bugs Bunny 'That's all Folks!' mKay bye

Minsuki out love


	7. Truth Be Told

Chapter 7: Truth Be Told

Hi everyone Minsuki here…. I am sooo sorry about the long wait **gets clobbered with flying marshmallows** Hey I said I sorry… but I do have a reason I have been really busy lately with school and everything plus the holidays just added to it… But I'm back so be happy I could have just ignored this story and went on with my life but I didn't … anyway as a sorry gift for you guys I am planning to make this a bigger chapter.

Disclaimer: I know I know, I don't own Inuyasha but neither do you so ha!

Uh oh yea some of the characters in this chapter and probably in other chapters as well will be out of character:D

On with the chapter! –

Chapter 7: Truth Be Told

Upon reaching Keades hut Inuyasha quickly brushed aside the mat of the door and walked in and set kagome on to a futon in the far corner of the room.

" Oi Keade-baba I need to talk to you now." Proclaimed Inuyasha.

Keade immerged from the back room after treating a young girl who had fallen out of a small tree she was caring some small towels that Kagome given here last Christmas.

"What is it child what has happened?" asked Keade after seeing the wood and Debris on their clothes and the bruise on Kagome's head.

" Were not really sure one second we were in kagome's era talking with some girl and then the next thing we knew we were lying underneath wood from the well" Explained Inuyasha.

" I see we shall talk about this some more later but first we need to take care of kagome's head injury I doesn't seem to server but she will need to be treated none the less. Inuyasha I need you to go and get some medical herbs from my garden and bring them in here."

Keade also informed Inuyasha that he would not be able to come in to the hut in till he was called in because kagome also had gotten splinters in her legs and back and she would need to take of kagome's clothes to remove them Inuyasha had complained for awhile but settled down after knowing it would most likely be better if he didn't see her when she was like that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eri walked out of the well house and across the shrine to the steps and left with a smirk on her lips

'That's what you get kagome I knew there was something weird about you and now no one will ever see you again and I will never have to hear about poor little innocent kagome the perfect angel.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" All right Inuyasha it is okay for you to come in now" Keade called peeking her head out behind the mat.

Inuyasha had been sitting on the fence of the garden waiting impatiently for the call for him to go in. when he finally got it he leapt off the fence and walked quickly into the hut.

" Is she all right?" he asked hopefully

" Yes she is doing fine she just awoke not to long ago you can go ahead and talk to her now but I do want to talk about what happened to he both of you."

Inuyasha Nodded his head and walk over to the futon kagome was lying on.

"Hey how you doing?" he asked.

"Hey I'm fine really. How about you?" she asked with sleepy eyes.

"Tip top as if that could really hurt me" he said and to prove his point he puffed out his chest and held his head up high. Kagome could help but to giggle at him but as soon as she did she regretted it.

"Ouch" she cried holding her hand to her head trying to make the pain go away.

" Kagome are you alright?' he asked worriedly.

"Yes I'm fine Inuyasha I just got a headache again from laughing I suppose." She murmured holding back tears.

"Maybe you should go back to sleep" he suggested

Nodding her head kagome closed her eyes and feel into a light slumber in mere minutes.

… Okay so maybe it's not that long but I have to get back into the mood to write more… just give me awhile

Thanks for reading be sure to Review Thanks

Much love - Minsuki aka HyperWithLove


End file.
